Just Got Started Lovin' You
by dragongirl2101
Summary: Song Fic-The outline of the story is based off this song, along with most of the dialog. Charlie just doesn't want Hermione to go to work. Song by: James Otto Cover Photo: not mine, I had trouble finding artist. CHARACTERS OOC. VERY MATURE. Smut.


**Just Got Started Lovin' You**

**Charlie W./Hermione G.**

**M-Romance**

**Summary:** Song Fic-The outline of the story is based off this song, along with most of the dialog. Charlie just doesn't want Hermione to go to work. Song by: James Otto Cover Photo: not mine, I had trouble finding artist. CHARACTERS OOC. VERY MATURE. Smut.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, book or song.

**Warning: **Graphic. **OOC! **Don't read if you don't like.

**A/N: **Reviews are welcome, flames don't really bug me. **This is my first M rated story, a request for a Guest by PM. **

Time: 5:29. 5:30.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-

Hermione hit her alarm clock, turning the damned thing off. Groaning, she attempted to raise, she was blockaded by her Stocky, red-headed boyfriend's arm. 'I really hate Mondays. I don't want to move' the thought ran through the curly-haired witch's head, as said boyfriends arms tightened around her naked waist, pulling her closer into his own equally naked chest.

'Oh, he's so warm. Hmmm,' she thought, wanting to snuggle deeper into him warm embrace.

"Mornin' Mione" His voice was deep, rough, and completely and utterly sexy.

"Mornin' Char" I smiled kissing his broad chest that lay on display.

"You know love; you don't have to go now." I smirked against his collarbone, trailing kisses along his neck, to his ear.

"Do you want me to stay? Hmm…Charles" I whispered, kissing his jaw right below his ear, than taking his lobe in between my teeth.

"Call and tell 'em you won't be in today."

"Charlie. You perfectly, well know, I can't, not go, to work, as much, as I, want to." Puncturing every-other word with a peck on the lips, I tried once again, getting up.

Yet to no avail.

"Oh, no you don't. Baby, there aint nothin' at the office so important it can't wait." Flipping us over, trapping me below his lean, mean, love making machine body, I was caged.

"You know, love. As much as I'm thankful for the weekend two days in heaven just ain't gonna do." Now it was Charlie's turn to trail kisses. But instead of heading up, like me, he decided to go south. Suckling at my neck then biting down, he marked me!

"CHARLES!"

"You know you love it babe and besides it matches all the others. I want every male in that infirmary to understand you are with me, only mine." Still sucking on my neck, Charlie's hands travelled from my hips, up. I bowed my back, as Charlie squeezed my breast, moaning.

"This is gonna take forever Darlin'. Girl, I just got started loving you."

"No. Charlie…I-nah-…I really need to go into day. What if a dragon gets loose? They'll need all hands on deck." I knew I was trying to convince myself more than him, as I got up from the bed.

"Mione! Come back to bed." Groaning, he rolled to his back, looking up at me.

"No! Charlie, I really need to go."

"What's the point in fightin' what we're feelin', we both know we'll never win," I leaned against the door as I turned to look at Charlie lying in our bed. He was reclined on his elbows; a tired, roughish grin stretched his lips. "Aint this, what we're missin'," Winking he through back the covers; grabbing his blue boxers he walked toward me, snapping them at the waist. "Let's just stop all this resisting' and give in." he backed me up, so my back lied flat against the firm wood of the door.

Grabbing my chin he lifted it till our eyes interlocked. Leaning in, our eyes still in chained stillness, his lips touched mine in such a way, light and innocent, that someone might think it to be our first. Yet, our innocently chased peck turned to hot and heavy snogging session; lip and teeth clashing, our tongues knotted together.

I whimpered as he pulled away, wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me back toward the bed.

"Let me wrap my arms around you, Hermione," My name on his lips had such a silky and Sauvé sound to it, the way he made it sound, mmm.

I stood between his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed, laying kisses on my exposed tummy.

"You know you don't want to leave this room," he scooted back, away from me, rolling he flopped on his back sprawled across our bed, red hair everywhere. "Come back and let me hold you darlin'." Crawling I came into his open arms, snuggling back into his chest.

"I think one day won't hurt, I do have enough sick-leave." I looked up, into those indigo eyes and smiling face, I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Only today I don't think so, love. Girl, I just got started lovin' you."

"What can I say char, I've never felt this way before."

"Love you're like a dream come true." Charlie grabbed my arse, pressing me on top of him. "After all the love we've made, it sure would be a shame if we let this moment end." His palms smoothed over my arse cheeks. Running his finger over my opening; he found my bud and started to rub. Moving on, and down, he pumped his finger into my soaking cunt, in and out, then back in.

"Oh! Charlie!"

"That's right, love. Say my name scream as I make you cum."

Flipping us over, Charlie crawled down my body his tongue his path finder. Down my neck, passing my collar bone, he attacked my breasts. Taking first the left one in his mouth, Charlie suckled, running his tongue around the pink pad, then tugged on my nipple with his teeth, he repeated the proses won its twin. After each breast he added a finger. As he went to move on I tugged on his hair, trying to keep him in place. "So good." Was all I could manage.

"I know your wanting to babe, but this will be even better" I let him go, grasping firmly on the sheets. He continued down toward hip pumping fingers.

Groaning, I looked down to the red head between my legs. I caught his eyes, he grinned such a devilish grin I thought I would cum right then.

"Charlie!" I screamed as his tongue swiped over my clit, drilling into it. My walls clenched and pulsed in anticipation, and he didn't disappoint. He buried his tongue within me, swiping around and drinking my pre-climax juices.

"Mmm, you taste so good, I could eat out your sexy pussy as long as I live, Mione. I've only just got started lovin' you." I jerked up, Charlie still buried in my core, between my thighs, his teeth clenched onto my clint. Sucking harder, I bowed my back my knees bent as I had my nails digging into his scalp, I came. He drank my hot cum like water.

When I had come down from my mind blowing orgasm, I looked down to Charlie swiping his tongue over my southern lips, his own glistening. After he finished he crawled back up me. It would have been erotic, tasting myself on his lips, but it wasn't considering he did this every time. I tugged with my teeth on his lower lip as he tried to pull away, running my nails up his back, he came back to me. Hooking one of my legs on his shoulder, Charlie surged into me; keening I ground my hips into him, he started slow building up. Long, slow, and deep strokes turned fast and furious. We both were panting hard my now, sweat glistening off our bodies. I clung to Charlie as I came; my walls squeezing his length. Charlie growled pumping hard into me, he twisted us so he lay behind me, still inside me, he kept thrusting hard. He held my legs to my chest.

"Come with me Mione. I want to feel your hot, warm cum surround my pulsing cock, again!" With that I came for a second time, Charlie coming only moments after. He released my legs as we came down from our height my walls slowed their milking of Charlie's dick.

Charlie suckled slowly on my neck, still buried balls deep within.

"That was brilliant, Mione! Just bloody brilliant! Love, I'm thankful for the weekend, we'll extended weekend," he grinned over at me. "But I told you two days in heaven just aint gonna do." I turned over; hooking my legs around Charlie's waist I started rocking my hips against him.

"Hold on Mione, I have somethin' for ya" reaching around her he slid his hand between the wall and bed, grabbing something.

"Well Granger, you moved to Romania with me, okay, not with me, but you arrived none the less, but ever since then, three years ago, I've fallen deeper and deeper for you. I know it had taken me a year to figure it out, and there was tears, miscommunication, gossip, and fights; and I can't promise you I'll be a perfect husband, but I love you Hermione Granger, so what do ya say, Mione, Marry me?" Charlie opened the purple felt ring-box. Inside was a gorgeous simplistic gold band with two animals carved into it, small red rubies set as their eyes, engraved in gold was a small dragon wrapped around an otter.

"Oh, Charlie! Yes! Yes! I love you too! So much" crashing her lips to his, Hermione conveyed as much love as she could, for her fiancée, into that single kiss.

Charlie's grin reached from ear to ear, his indigo eyes brighter than she had ever seen them before, knowing hers probably reflected the same happiness. "Good, because this is gonna take forever darlin', I've just got started lovin' you. Come back down here and let me hold you darlin', Girl I've only just got started lovin' you."

Tuesday came around and both Charlie and Hermione went to work, smiling.

The next chapter of their lives was about to begin.

Charlie had only just got started lovin' Hermione, it was only the beginning.

**Finished.**


End file.
